Nunca es bueno sacar conclusiones premeditadas
by Picatrix
Summary: A veces sacar conclusiones y teorías premeditadas no llevan a nada y eso muy bien lo sabe Kagura con respecto a la paternidad de su bendición ¿Cómo responderán de la noticia los demás? Principalmente, que tipo de respuestas tendrían los posibles padres [Two shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola les traigo un two shot sobre Kanna si ya pasó el mame de ella, pero hace mucho tenía esta idea nada más que no la había plasmado como tal, he vuelto del mal del hiatus y espero disfruten este pequeño two shot. Los quiero**

 **Advertencias: spoiler del Final Fantasy del manga, mención de algunas ships, entre esas ships, leve y predominante Okikagu.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi**

* * *

Cuando Kagura la vio por vez primera sintió dos cosas: curiosidad y terror.

El primer sentimiento se debía a que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que le pasará aquello, que de uno de sus clásicos vómitos saliera esa pequeña y adorable criatura de su ser.

El segundo sentimiento fue el peor, significaba un balde de realidad en su vida: una joven madre y sola. Sentía un terror tan impensable, tan verdadero, algo que ni siquiera las propias cucarachas o insectos terrestres le daba porque esto era aún peor.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una niña, –sí, ella aún se consideraba una niña (cuando le convenía, claro está)- la bella protagonista de la Jump, tendría un bebe a su tierna edad?

"¡Siquiera Hinata ya estaba casada!" –pensó para sí la bermellón, recordando el final de N*r*to con la boda de las revistas viejas de Gin-chan.

Con manos temblorosas y llena de dudas y desconocimiento a la maternidad, sostuvo a su pequeña en brazos. Al tenerla cerca, sentir la dulce calidez que emanaba de aquella criatura, Kagura instantáneamente perdió el miedo y la abrazó fuertemente, aferrándola hacía si misma.

Ternura, instinto materno eran los sentimientos que ahora rodeaban a la China de ojos azules.

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde

-Kagura, hija ya es hora de irnos –dijo un hombre con peluca mal puesta mientras bajaba de la nave, a su lado un pelirrojo de eterna sonrisa lo acompañaba, sin embargo aquel mencionado abrió los ojos como plato sorprendido de notar "algo" diferente en su hermanita.

-Oye viejo, ¿ya te diste cuenta? Creo que ahora eres abuelo -rió

-¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo Kamui? Mi pequeña princesa es una niña apenas – empezó a correr Umibozu hacia su preciada hija. Aquel hombre pasó de la desesperación a una cara de horror -Ka..Ka..Kagura –dijo el hombre pálido del horror que le abrumaba- ¿De quién es ese bebe?

-Mío papi –dijo la chica- eres abuelo

-¡AAAAAAHHH! – El calvo con peluca gritó y quedó desmayado como si le hubieran dado un knock-out, por supuesto que nadie fue a su auxilio y cayó en limpio al suelo.

-Hermanita, vaya sorpresa, te dejamos unos días sola y ya andas cargando una bendición –decía el hombre ojiazul con su sonrisa de siempre pero esta vez asomando una venita en la frente -¿Quién es el padre? –dijo esto mientras preparaba sus puños para enfrentarse a cualquier persona.

El alopécico aun tirado en el suelo y desmayado, estaba bastante consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y atendía cada palabra de la conversación entre sus hijos.

-No tiene papá, yo lo concebí sola –dijo con recelo

-Hermanita querida, tranquila no tienes que justificar o defender a nadie por este tipo de cosas, puedo encargarme al respecto del padre de tu bendición para que enfrente sus actos –la reacción de Kamui en ningún momento cambio- ¿Acaso es ese samurái de rizos plateados?

El calvo se levantó enseguida. Imaginando la cara aburrida de Gintoki sacándose a un moco, a una cara malévola del mismo. –Ese estúpido vago ¿Cómo se atrevió a profanar a mi princesa y ni dar la cara? Se la dejo a su cuidado y termina siendo un irresponsable maldito…

-¡Asco-aru! – La chica lo interrumpió asqueada de solo pensarlo- Gin-chan huele a viejo como tú, papi. Además ha perdido tanto sus kintamas que dudo que pueda darle hijos a Tsukky o a Toshi.

-Mmm.. ¿No hay unos lentes flotantes que siempre está contigo y el samurái ese? –dijo Kamui pensando en unos lentes junto a Gintoki y Kagura.

-¿Hay un personaje más con ellos? –contestó sorprendido Umibozu

-Sí, creo que es el que hace el aseo de sets o algo, probablemente cuando filman la serie luego no hacen bien los cortes en edición por presupuesto –decía Kamui pensativo.

Kagura los miraba aburrida –Shinpachi es un otaku virgen eterno y odio las personas con lentes -aru.

Ambos hombres se rascaron la cabeza pensando que otra persona podría ser la responsable de darle "bendiciones" a Kagura. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo fue el primero en atinar a una tercera posibilidad, con doble venita en la sien le dijo a su hermana menor:

-Kagura, ¿Es acaso ese policía de la Tierra el padre? – Mientras pensaba en la cara con sonrisa psicopatamente sádica de su enemigo.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Cuál policía? ¿De quién está hablando, Kagura? –Umibozu no podía imaginar en absoluto a quién se refería, solo se acordaba de los uniformados de la Tierra pero no acertaba saber entre todos quién podría ser entre ellos.

Kagura, en cambio, sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo su estúpido hermano.

-Si así fuera, ese idiota cara de niña, tendría que darme todos los impuestos que se roba para criar a mi pequeña –dijo la bermellón pensando en la cara de aquel castaño sacándole la lengua: "Ni lo sueñes, estúpida" le decía fastidiado el Sougo de su mente –Además ese maldito mocoso no está a la altura de la gran Gura-sama muajaja –río con exageración mientras el Okita de su cabeza le sonreía ladinamente "¿Quieres apostar, China?" – Maldito, sal de mi cabeza, idiota – pensó Kagura para sí misma, esfumando al Okita mental de un manotazo.

-Eso no aclara, si es o no hijo del policía, hermanita

-No lo es Kamui y de ese idiota yo me encargo, no es de nadie, ya se los dije, si dejarán de sacar conclusiones les explicaría lo que pasó – Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, sabían que sacar conclusiones inmediatas de posibles padres no les estaba llevando a nada – Este planeta me enseñó que vomitando unas bananas especiales que tenían, podía concebir hijos.

Kamui y Umibozu se quedaron perplejos ante esa respuesta. Sonaba a un estúpido disparate y no sabían si reír o creer esa tontería.

-Kagura, hija, no tienes que decirnos mentiras para defender algún malnacido.

-Es cierto – intervino un amanto de ese planeta – mírelo por usted mismo – señalando a un lado.

Uno o dos amantos estaban regurgitando bebes, mientras sostenían un plátano, otros ayudaban a ese extraño ritual de Picc*l*. Lo cierto es que ambos yato estaban asqueados y sorprendidos al ver esa extraña costumbre. Finalmente al comprobar la verdad de la mujer de ojos azules decidieron dejar el tema a un lado y encaminarse para irse.

Dejando a un lado el anterior tema, lo cierto es que ambos hombres estaban curiosos de ver a la pequeña.

-Se parece a tu madre, Kagura, es preciosa –dijo Umibozu con ternura

-Mami, es mi modelo ideal de maternidad, la cuidaré tanto como ella nos cuidó a nosotros

-Bueno hermanita, al menos quizá ella se convierta en una yato verdadera – dijo Kamui con un toque de burla.

-Ella no se definirá por nuestra raza, tonto hermano, se definirá por ser quien quiera ser

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Umibozu

-¿Aún no has pensado en alguno Kagura? ¿Cómo piensas llamarle a mi sobrina? –intervino Kamui

La aludida solo sonrío y le respondió a ambos.

-Kanna

* * *

 **Hola, he vuelto del más allá, del hiatus XD, no sé qué tan presente estaré como ficker pero intentaré ponerme al día con algunos fics. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En la primera parte se mencionan a tres posibles padres de Kanna, que al final quedan descartados, sin embargo, hay una costumbre en Japón que cuando hablan de ti, estornudas por ello, esta segunda parte manejará una dinámica parecida, mientras la familia yato está hablando de cada posible padre.**

 **SAKATA GINTOKI**

Un samurái peliplateado con resaca caminaba ojeroso y con leves mareos en sus tambaleos, mientras soltaba un sonoro estornudo.

-Kami-sama (1) debería recompensar a los héroes que salvaron Edo. ¡¿Dónde está mi recompensa maldito?! No pasé casi dos años semanales en la última saga sin recibir una recompensa –lloriqueaba el de rizos plateados- Kami-sama si me estás escuchando quiero una suscripción de por vida de la Jump y todos los dulces que puedan caer del cielo.

Lejos de sentirse mejor en su miseria, la gente lo miraba extraño y se apartaba de aquel ebrio. Fue tanto el malestar de aquel pobre samurái que terminó yendo a un bote de basura para vomitar.

-No volveré a tomar nunca en la vida, lo juro por Ketsuno Ana –sentenció, mientras retornaba su camino por la calle.

 **SHIMURA SHINPACHI**

-¡A-chuu! – soltó un hombre de anteojos mientras con sus dedos pasaba un mechón suyo de lado –Espero no enfermarme. Creo que así luzco mejor –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El día brillaba con todo su esplendor, pero contrastaba con las ruinas de Kabuki-cho, especialmente con los restos de la Yorozuya. Al ver esto el corazón de Patsuan crujía un poco por dentro, pero sabía que lo material podía repararse y reconstruirse al menos. Aquel hombre tomó uno de los kimonos de su antiguo empleador que encontró para usarlo y ponerse manos a la obra.

-Mira mamá, ya están reconstruyendo el set para la secuela –dijo un pequeño de la mano de su madre, mientras Shinpachi reparaba el techo.

-No estamos haciendo ninguna película, soy solo un simple _Yorozuya_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no eres el que hace la limpieza en la película? –contestó la madre del pequeño sorprendida.

-¡Señora! ¡No soy ningún extra! ¡Soy uno de los protagonistas!

La señora un poco asustada alejó a su hijo diciéndole –Alejate hijo, solo su actor en 3D puede conseguir novia a diferencia del 2D. No te vaya a contagiar de su virginidad otaku

-¡Señora! ¡Eso no es una enfermedad! ¡Oiga señora no diga esas cosas de mí! –el menor de los Shimura seguía gritando pero ya la señora se había ido, quedándose solo y patético como siempre -¡¿Por qué me menosprecian en todo?! –Se lamentó.

 **OKITA SOUGO**

Los orbes carmines de aquel castaño miraban con asombro y a la vez tedio el paisaje del espacio inmenso que les rodeaba. No era la primera vez que dicho hombre viajaba al espacio. La última vez fue junto con el resto de sus camaradas por provisiones y recuperarse por Edo, esta vez no era tan diferente. El jefe de la policía, el comandante, el vicecomandante y el capitán de la primera división viajaban como representantes diplomáticos de la Tierra a conseguir provisiones mientras los capitanes de la segunda y tercera división se encargaban de las necesidades de Edo con el resto del escuadrón, al tiempo que aún curaban sus heridas.

De un momento a otro, aquel hombre abrió los ojos como plato mientras una sensación familiar de dolor le revolvía un poco el estómago y lo preparaba para luchar, pero ¿a qué?, esa sensación solo podía tenerla con…

-"Estúpida chica China, nos separamos hace poco y ya me extrañas. Ja" –bufó en sus pensamientos ante esa sensación –"Espero verte muy pronto perra, así de una vez arreglamos cuentas, Kagura" –mientras sonreía constipado de esa pequeña sensación y pensamiento con ello.

-Oye niño, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dándole una palmada en la espalda un viejo de lentes -Debes cuidar bien tus heridas.

-No es nada, Matsuraida-sama –contestó el castaño perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Conozco esa sensación, con las mujeres por supuesto, te estremecen y te vuelven loco.

-No estoy pensando en ninguna mujer –el capitán de la primera división respondió con un poco de nervios que leyeran su pensamiento sobre cierta mujer pelirroja pero lo cierto es que conociendo los vicios de su superior, no le preocupaba tanto.

-Ya lo verás niño, aunque siempre hay mujeres como mi linda hija que te pueden dejar en la calle–decía aquel jefe de voz aguardientosa.

-¿De Sougo dices? Ese idiota sádico es el que deja mujeres en la calle –intervinó Hijikata mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaban los demás junto con Kondo.

-Hijikata-san hubieras muerto cuando se terminó la última saga –dijo con fastidio el ojicarmín.

-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, estúpido Sougo? –contestó con exasperación a su subordinado

-Jajaja, calmate Toushi, nuestro Sougo no deja a ninguna mujer en la calle, no anda coqueteando con ellas y esas cosas, somos samuráis de pueblo, lo conocemos. Además solo se lleva bien con la hija del Yorozuya –el comandante contestó sonriente.

-Kondo-san, esa chica es mi rival, no me llevó bien con ella –respondió Sougo a la defensiva.

-Kondo-san esos dos son unos mocosos impertinentes pero admito que saben pelear bien juntos-el hombre de fleco V le contestó a su superior

-No te metas en esto, Hijibaka

El adicto a la mayonesa iba a replicarle, pero unos disparos se escucharon y los tres inmediatamente se pusieron alerta con el ruido.

-Balas de salva –contestó el causante, antes de que alguien pudiera replicarle algo, y luego abriendo una de sus manos –estas son reales –mientras insertaba las nuevas balas a la pistola –Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero señoritas?

Ninguno de los tres habló pero al menos el comandante y vicecomandante trataban de detener su locura, sabían que ese hombre ni llegaba a contar hasta 3 antes de dar el primer disparo a cualquier persona o donde sea.

-Hijo, cuando seas padre algún día entenderás a lo que me refiero.

-Disculpe, Matsuraida-san quizá no sea aún el momento –le replicó Sougo.

-Es verdad, niño, es verdad. Bueno no sé de qué mujer estén hablando estos dos idiotas, pero dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso. Cuando regresemos y hayamos completado todo, ve por ella hijo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le contestó el jefe de la polícia ignorando a Hijikata y Kondo que guardará el arma.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, _ella_ se fue para siempre –contestó con un tono casi imperceptible de tristeza.

-¿Es así? –Matsuraida asomaba su mirada desde sus oscuras gafas –Entonces haz que regrese en el momento adecuado.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos años después**_

 _ **Unas semanas antes**_

-Necesitaré todas las armas que puedas conseguirme

-Lo entiendo, pero por la cantidad que me pides, no te será barato

-Lo sé –decía aquel hombre desde el comunicador- pero creo que ese dictador está planeando algo y debemos estar preparados

-Bien, considéralo un hecho, dentro de unos días recibirás tu mercancía

-Ah y una cosa más, a _ella_ , tráela de vuelta, _ella_ es pieza clave para este rompecabezas, ya es hora de que _vuelva_. –dijo con mucha más seriedad aquel cliente, enfatizando la última palabra.

-Ya veo, Entiendes que lo que me pides no es garantizable ¿cierto? Sé dónde se encuentra ahora, pero su deseo de no volver a tu planeta es bastante firme. También entiendes que de conseguirla, será el arma letal más cara que adquieras ¿Verdad? –dijo con calma y seriedad absoluta la mujer del Kaientai.

-Pagaré el precio necesario para que vuelva –sentenció

-Toma en cuenta que es un arma prestada, aun así, ¿Pagarás su precio?

El cliente guardó silencio unos momentos, sabía todos los límites de esta arma letal, aun así era su única oportunidad, con toda la determinación de sus labios contestó–Sí.

-Tenemos un trato entonces, en unos días te informaré los detalles de la entrega –Dicho esto dio por terminada la conversación y el acuerdo mientras aquel misterioso cliente ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

-Jefe Okita –llamó uno de los subordinados a su superior desde lo que parecía una sala de reuniones con aparatos de comunicación.

Varias sillas estaban revueltas con algunas prendas como corbatas, abrigos o calzado que faltaban por ponerse, lo cierto es que aquellos empleados iban a utilizar un uniforme nuevo y se apuraban de estar presentables lo más pronto posible.

El aludido con la camisa desabotonada en otra sala, apenas se pudo arreglar el cuello de la misma mientras acudía al llamado de uno de sus subordinados.

-Tiene que escuchar esto –le dijo la persona que lo llamó.

Sougo enseguida se puso unos audífonos grandes mientras cerraba botón a botón su camisa cubriendo el tonificado pecho que aún sin tanta batalla como antes conservaba firme y fuerte, después de escuchar unos minutos, aquel superior esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras reía levemente con su habitual sadismo –Danna, así que sigues vivo –murmuró para sí –Perfecto, entonces ya falta poco.

El jefe Okita se quitó los audífonos, mientras seguía con una sonrisa de confianza y se dirigía a su organización. –Fue buena idea implantarle al Zaki bot esa grabadora y gps en su cuerpo cyborg durante su operación. Al menos ya tenemos una localización de uno de nuestros objetivos. –Dijo esto mientras señalaba en un mapa de la pared de la oficina con un punto y rodeaba el área circundante –Prepárense, partiremos pronto, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestros _invitados_ –concluyó para retirarse a la habitación donde estaba, no sin antes recibir un "Sí, Jefe" o un ademán que indicaba seguir sus órdenes.

El ex capitán de la primera división, ahora jefe de su propia organización tomó la corbata de la silla, aquella prenda hacía juego con sus orbes de rubí. Era roja, que lo diferenciaba de las demás corbatas negras de sus subordinados y además de su color favorito, el color de la sangre de sus víctimas y de otras cosas rojas que también le gustaban.

Acto seguido le seguía un chaleco negro interior, eso le hacía recordar los días de antaño con su viejo uniforme pero también le daba formalidad a su nuevo yo.

-Tus cálculos fueron ciertos, hijo. Ese hombre al final de cuentas nos dio la espalda –dijo un hombre viejo de gafas oscuras desde el umbral de la habitación. – ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos a solas? Era para buscar provisiones y hablábamos de mujeres.

Okita ignoró lo último de aquel hombre mientras se ajustaba los gemelos de su abrigo.

-Tengo todo ya preparado, las armas llegan mañana y creo que puedo lograr reunir a esas personas para derrocar a Zurump.

-Me hubiera gustado que trabajarás con Kondo y Toushi, pero conociendo tus agallas podrás hacerte cargo de esa responsabilidad. Solo tendrán una oportunidad, no la desaproveches

-Ellos hubieran sido un impedimento para actuar a mi gusto. Además el Shinsengumi junto con su capitán de primera división yacen muertos. No se preocupe Matsuraida-sama no lo defraudaré –Sougo acabo de meterse la última arma en su abrigo, debía estar preparado para atacar.

Sin embargo –y como vicio habitual de aquella persona- el viejo de lentes le apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza, mientras expulsaba humo de su cigarro de manera tranquila.

-Más te vale niño.

El jefe de la nueva organización ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas de su antiguo superior. Lo que no espero al voltear hacia él, era que le entregará su propia arma.

-Suerte hijo la necesitarás, sobre todo que igual te vestiste para la ocasión ¿cierto? Quieres darle la bienvenida aquella mujer.

Lo cierto es que le sorprendía y a la vez no de esto último de Matsudaira. Le sorprendía que se acordará de aquella última ocasión y entregarle su arma. Lo que no le sorprendía tanto es que el hombre se acordará de ello por la memoria y el gusto a las mujeres de aquel hombre. Okita teniendo la libertad de ahora como Jefe de la Oficina de seguridad nacional de Japón, asuntos ambientales y coordinación de reconstrucción, sonreía más y casi no mostraba tedio. Hacer las cosas a sus anchas era realmente divertido.

Al hacer la mención sobre aquella fémina, lo único que acertó a pensar inicialmente era en su color favorito. El cabello tan bello y lacio de ella siempre amarrado en bollos y su cheongsam, acentuando aquel bermellón suave de su cabellera, lo cierto es que ella era parte de sus cosas favoritas. Su amada chica obstinada.

-Quiero ver cuánto ha crecido –murmuró apenas con una sonrisa cálida y confiada, poco habitual en su persona.

Dicho esto, se despidió acomodando su sombrero mientras se reunía con sus camaradas para dar las instrucciones finales y alistarse para la misión.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **KAGURA**

-Entonces iré a la Tierra a completar esta misión- dijo una pequeña niña de coletas que se alistaba poniendo sus botas blancas.

-No te preocupes Kanna, estarás bien, eres fuerte –decía la adolescente bermellón parada junto a ella –además estaré cerca para lo que necesites.

Kanna miro con preocupación desde el espejo y antes de que pudiera responder algo. Una voz femenina familiar interrumpió:

-Este es lugar más seguro que pudiste conseguir por el momento, Kagura –dijo aquella mujer a modo de saludo mientras tomaba su sombrero de paja.

Ambas mujeres pelirrojas la voltearon a ver.

-Sé que quisiste continuar con tu misión, pero aquel cliente que me contactó parecía que necesitaba urgentemente de tu presencia. Él dijo que ya era tiempo para que volvieras.

La chica de mirada azulina al escuchar esto bajó la mirada mientras se ponía un guante y miraba su mano con tristeza, la otra sostenía la pequeña esfera de Sadaharu desde su bolsillo. –¿Por qué? –pensó –Deberían odiarme por haberles dejado en aquel tiempo. Ni siquiera pude conseguir lo que quería.

Aquella chica se sentía decepcionada de sí misma se sentía culpable de no haberse quedado en Edo para ayudar a la reconstrucción y porque su salida implicaba también que la Yorozuya iba a dejar existir. Durante todo este tiempo se fue por algo que ni siquiera pudo lograr: salvar a su mascota, Sadaharu, y aun así hay alguien que piensa en ella, piensa en su regreso ¿Quién en su sano juicio la esperaría después de lo que hizo?

"Gin-chan" –pensó mientras lo último que recordaba de él era su "adiós" antes de separarse.

"Shinpachi" – un "Kagura-chan, te acompañaremos" asomaba en la mente de la pelirroja, no podía ser él, a final de cuentas respetó su decisión a pesar de todo.

Kagura cerró los ojos para pensar en todas las personas con las que se había despedido:

" _-Te extrañaremos Chinita –decía un comandante Gorila con una sonrisa un poco incómoda_

 _-Kagura chan –una mujer Gorila sonriente la abrazó y le ofreció cajas de su comida tóxica –Ten cuidado en el espacio._

 _-No te preocupes niña –un hombre con corte V y un cigarro en los labios comentó –Seguiremos cuidando a Edo como siempre. Haz lo que tengas que hacer_

 _El tercer hombre que los acompañaba, la miró en silencio mientras se despedía de los demás. Al llegar su turno, él simplemente no dijo nada._

 _-Oye sádico, me iré por mucho tiempo estúpido y solo te quedas viendo como idiota –reclamó la bermellón_

 _Sougo le creció una venita en la frente pero se acercó lentamente hacia ella y bajó su mirada rojiza hacia la mirada azulina de la chica._

 _-¿Qué no piensas decirme nada chih..?_

 _El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, tomó la cabeza de su rival y le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente. Todos se quedaron estupefactos con su acto, tanto que hasta al pobre vicecomandante se le cayó su cigarro de la boca_

 _-Eso es para que los demás sepan que solo yo puedo golpearte. Así que no dejes que nadie te venza. Tenemos una promesa. No lo olvides –le señaló con un ligero esbozo de una cálida y a la vez un poco triste sonrisa._

 _Si no hubiera sido por su estúpido comentario, ella hubiera seguido confundida con su acto. En serio el estúpido roba impuestos era un completo imbécil._

 _-Eres un maldito, idiota_

 _Estaba a punto de quitarle su mano que aún tenía en su cabeza y tirarlo hacia atrás, pero de sorpresa, él la atrajo para abrazarla._

 _-Déjame sentir nuevamente esa sensación en la piel cuando peleamos lo más pronto posible–susurró cerca de su oído._

 _Se separó rápidamente de ella mientras le sacaba la lengua._

 _-Vuelve pronto estúpida China, para que pueda demostrarte que soy más fuerte._

 _-Ni en tus sueños, cara de niña._

 _-Entonces un calentamiento de supervivencia, no te vendrá mal –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sádica con su katana desenfundada._

 _La mujer de ojos celestes se puso en defensa, sin embargo esos dos, y con mucho trabajo fueron detenidos rápidamente"_

Kagura abrió los ojos, dejando aquel recuerdo atrás. Nunca las despedidas son buenas para nadie, y eso la mujer de cabello bermellón lo sabía a la perfección. Había dejado atrás su primer hogar, su segundo hogar y a su familia para hacer este viaje sola. ¿Quién iba aceptar el pecado del adiós que había dejado a su paso? Al final no logró nada y no estaba segura si iba a cumplir con su cometido al fin y al cabo. La Tierra la necesitaba, sus amigos y su familia de allá también. Ella debía volver a fin de cuentas.

-Lo harás bien –le sonrió cálidamente la adulta pelirroja a la pequeña clon de sí misma –Confía en ti.

-Gracias – musitó la pequeña y mirando a la adulta –" _Jaque Mate"_

-Adiós –dijo la adulta antes de que aquella mujer se transformará en pixeles y en su lugar quedase un pequeño cubo. La pequeña tomó el cubo y se lo entregó a su amiga.

-Gracias Mucchy, por permitirme usarlo. –acomodó su capa roja de viaje.

-Supongo que desactivar el cubo de la realidad, significa que estás lista para irte. Recuerdo cuando me lo pediste. Montaste toda una farsa, incluso aquel planeta ayudo a tu montaje en esa ocasión pero ¿Por qué razón?

-Mi familia no me hubiera dejado tener la libertad de hacer este viaje sola, además aquellas dos personas son alérgicas a la debilidad o a una familia unida. Decirles que tuve un bebé, solo me daba más la certeza de su alejamiento. –Sonrió con los labios pero no con la mirada –Siguen siendo tan cabezas huecas como siempre, pero al menos están en paz.

-¿Qué harás cuando lo descubran?

-Entonces les habré demostrado que soy tan fuerte y capaz como ellos. _En el mundo no se quedan sacrificios, afectos y oraciones; he de llevarlos conmigo._

- _Al teatro pasad de las verdades, que éste el teatro es de las ficciones. –_ le contestó su amiga castaña con otra cita –En el gran teatro de Kagura… ¿lista para volver a tu hogar?

-No creo que ellos me acepten, con esta falsa apariencia solo verán a Kanna, nunca podrán descubrirme y será más fácil estar cerca de ellos y despedirme de nuevo –dijo con tristeza mirando su reflejo mientras acomodaba el último de sus acostumbrados adornos en su cabeza, dejando entrever aquellas hermosas y lacias coletas a cada lado–quiero que ellos estén bien Mucchy.

- _En cualquier papel se gana, que toda la vida representaciones es._ –Mutsu le replicó una cita más para darle comprensión a ella –Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, se acerca la hora.

Kagura en su papel de Kanna, asintió con la mirada recogiendo su sombrilla y subió a la nave.

Antes de que la bermellón fuese encapsulada, lo último que diviso desde el espacio fueron unas hermosas y radiantes luces iluminando aquel cielo negro, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes ante esa vista. Aquellas bellas luces como cometas, venían desde varios lados, solo para destruir aquel planeta que recién había abandonado.

La pequeña contuvo una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir sobre aquella realidad que acababa de ver, demostrándole que nada podía ser salvado en sus manos. Quizás alguna redención de su cobardía y la carga de sus pecados podrían ser expiación suficiente con aquel llamado…o no.

-Las guerras siempre existirán, la ambición y el poder forman parte de su causa –Mutsu posó una mano en su hombro como si leyera su mente. Kagura caminaba entre el resto de la tripulación, sin embargo ellos no sabían el secreto de la identidad de aquella niña.

La curiosidad y el terror, y finalmente la aceptación era lo que la había hecho madurar tanto estos dos años.

Antes de llegar a su destino, la encargada del Kaientai la llevó a la capsula donde estaría.

-Buenas noches, Mucchy y gracias por todo

La aludida acomodó su sombrero y le sonrió levemente.

-Buenas noches, Kanna.

* * *

 **1\. Kami-sama:** se refiere a Dios

 **Las citas que se muestran en cursivas en el epílogo pertenecen a " _El Gran Teatro del Mundo"_ de Calderón de la Barca**

* * *

 **Hola querido lector, primero que nada, una disculpa por una actualización tardía.**

 **Segundo, había gente que esperaba más de Umi y Kamui, si llegaste hasta aquí y te decepcione al respecto, lo siento mucho, pero espero escribir algo más con ellos, en otra ocasión. Sin embargo, siempre es muy divertido tratar con nuevos personajes. Así que pensaré en algo sobre la querida familia yato c:**

 **Este fic hace mucho debía salir a la luz, pero dado a varias cosas hasta ahorita recién lo escribo. Originalmente, no contenía tanto sad y era seguir la dinámica de las reacciones, pero una cosa llevó la otra. En fin ¿Qué pasó allí? Y la respuesta es:**

 **SORPRESA: El fic es una PRECUELA del siguiente que ya estoy desarrollando, cuando tenga el título oficial y se publique, actualizaré la descripción. El siguiente no será tan sad, lo prometo y espero tenerlo listo en unos días.**

 **¿Se tienen que leer uno y luego otro para entenderlo? Van de la mano, pero pueden leerse independientes ^^**

 **Nos vemos y lamento si se llevan alguna decepción al respecto. Espero cualquier comentario suyo, bellos lectores.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
